


This Burning Desire

by EternalSailorNeptune_53



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Mastermind AU, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSailorNeptune_53/pseuds/EternalSailorNeptune_53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first completed songfic, based on the song "Hellfire" from "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame". In wake of the third School Trial, the Mastermind finds himself confined to the Control Room, battling conflicting feelings of a long-burning desire. To make things worse, the one he desires is the one he finds himself pitted against in his reign of cruel order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This one turned out a little funny, so I'm not sure how it'll do. Also, I've always been rather fond of NaeIshi (my other Ishimaru OTP~), and this idea came to my head after I made a post about it two days ago (the same day I just re-watched The Hunchback Of Notre Dame too). I had to change the lyrics a teeny bit so it'll fit more, but that hopefully isn't too much of a problem. So, I turned it into this little songfic. Hope you guys like it!

Night Time had just rang out throughout the locked up Hope’s Peak Academy, sending all of the remaining captive students to bed the night after the recent School Trial. From the office formerly belonging to the original Headmaster, the hawk-gazing monitor screens flashed different locations, malicious chuckles of delight heard from inside the room containing the tyrannical Mastermind.

And just who was that Mastermind? The identity of the anonymous murderer was none other than the SHSL Hall Monitor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, whom the students foolishly believed to have been recently assassinated by Hifumi Yamada under a certain deceased Gambler’s manipulation.

“Ah, such order! Such control!” Ishimaru laughed with joy as his face twisted to a dark grin at every student still obeying the Night Time rule. “And to think that only recently, I had to pull off another brilliant punishment for that rule-breaking witch and idiotic Doujin Author~!”

Ishimaru sat down in the spinning chair, a dormant Monokuma hugged tightly against his half-black half-white gakuran and uniform. With a few ticks and tacks on the keys, the raven-haired Mastermind was able to keep an eye on any potential rule-breakers.

_Beata Maria_

_You know I am a righteous man_

_Of my virtue of I am justly proud_

_Beata Maria_

_You know I’m so much purer than_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

Each monitor scanned the living seven students of Hope’s Peak. One screen flashed to Hagakure, another Asahina, then Fukawa, Togami, Sakura (whom Ishimaru confided his trust in by indirectly dueling and bribing), and Kirigiri. Every last one of them Ishimaru had once found joy in, but now only looked with disdain ever since he’d embraced true despair.

“A darn shame no one batted an eyelash when I faked my demise,” Ishimaru scoffed with disgust, looking at his former friends. “Such a perfect moment for despair gone to waste.”

Shrugging it off, he continued to make sure the locked cafeteria was vacant. Ishimaru felt it would be a pointless shame to have to slaughter someone for breaking such a simple rule. Then, he checked one last screen that brought the same tight feeling to the beating heart within his chest.

_Then tell me, Maria_

_Why I see him dancing there_

_Why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul_

_I feel him, I see him_

_The sun caught in his auburn hair_

_Is blazing in me out of all control_

“Makoto Naegi…” he breathed, a frown still crossing his face despite his scarlet eyes hungering with desire. “Even after all this time, you still have the nerve burn me from the inside, don’t you?”

The tyrant of a Hall Monitor recalled feeling only extremely close to a select few people before the Tragedy, despite being on friendly terms with everyone in the 78th Class back then. He remembered Mondo and Chihiro, the two people who were there for him the most. Every trial, every tribulation, it was those three together. In the end, however, his friends met their synchronized demise from his own planted motive, bringing pure despair and agony to the heart of the maddened Ishimaru.

But the departed two aside, there was another classmate whom Ishimaru wound up becoming attached to. A boy his age, no older than a few months; no particular talent, no special features, hardly anything to his name but his erratic luck and kind heart.

Makoto Naegi was his name, Ishimaru had learned upon first meeting him formally in the library. Ishimaru remembered how Naegi that day requested to join him for a brief study session, something that surprised the prefect greatly. He was used to studying his assignments in solitude, but as the session progressed, it felt… nice to have some willing company. Later on, Ishimaru had asked if he could join up with Naegi again, and the Hall Monitor remembered the ticklish fluttering in his heart when the Luckster wholeheartedly agreed to the rendezvous with a smile.

Sometime after that, they started spending more time together as friends. And with each day, Ishimaru’s desire for Naegi grew stronger and stronger until it started to burn him on the inside. Although Ishimaru recalled being advised by both Mondo and Chihiro to tell Naegi how he felt, the Hall Monitor was unable to make that thought a reality due to his shameful doubts.

“My Naegi-kun…” Ishimaru breathed, staring at Naegi’s monitor a bit longer, “why can’t I have you? If only you were by my side, then we could bring order to this world together…!”

_Like fire_

_Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

_This burning desire_

_Is turning me to sin_

Ishimaru at last turned away from the monitor showing his secret beloved and turned to a drawer. In one slow pull, he opened it to reveal a long weary scarf the same shade of crimson as the eyes currently gazing upon the fabric. Even without half of his memories, Naegi was still the compassionate soul Ishimaru so badly yearned for. When he had no one else left to turn to, Naegi still bothered to spend time with him and allow Ishimaru to pour his heart out to him, even to the point where Naegi gave him a beautiful gift.

“I shouldn’t feel this way,” he breathed, bringing the scarf close to his face and taking in some of its scent, guiltily smiling as it reminded him of his beloved Luckster. “Someone like me with such high moral standards, feeling so much and thinking such shameful thoughts for another person. Another male, nonetheless! Oh, how despairing this feeling he’s given to me is…”

_It’s not my fault_

_I’m not to blame_

_It was the gypsy boy, the witch who set this flame_

_It’s not my fault_

_If in God’s plan_

_He made the devil so much stronger than a man_

Ishimaru stopped. He looked at the precious Red Scarf again, this time letting it slip between his fingers until it fell to the desk in a clumsy pile. Day in, and day out, these “inappropriate” feelings for Naegi had plagued him, making his heart spurn and suffer. Add insult to injury, each time he’d seen Naegi spend time with the others (especially Kirigiri, or the long-dead Maizono), it caused Ishimaru more grief with the fact that he could do nothing himself without being seen.

With each and every thought, Ishimaru grew angry and disgusted. A part of him was resentful towards Naegi for doing this to him, messing with his morals and personal regard of things. But with another, he’d wished something else from his yearning for the optimistic boy.

“He did this to me,” Ishimaru growled. “His kindness, his morals… I’m supposed to be the one maintaining the rules, and yet, he’s got me under his own command!”

The Mastermind picked the scarf back up and returned to the computer monitors. All of the students were sound asleep and doing no harm, so Ishimaru instead decided to look at previous footage from the days he’s kept everyone locked in Hope’s Peak.

He’d glanced at most of the screens, but only paid full attention to the ones involving Makoto Naegi. Yes, the sight of the boy made him genuinely smile, but that hadn’t stopped the twisting and turning of his ravenous heart. Ishimaru felt like a weary man forced to wander a scorching desert for days, and to him, Naegi was the water sip that satisfied, yet had him wanting more.

_Protect me, Maria_

_Don’t let this siren cast his spell_

_Don’t let his fire sear my flesh and bone_

_Destroy that Makoto_

_And let him taste the fires of hell_

_Or else let him be mine and mine alone_

Ishimaru’s attention was caught by the footage of each School Trial. No matter the culprit, no matter the victim nor heartbreak, Naegi still persevered to save his friends from a grimmer doom. And even with the despair of the executions infecting most of the students with despair and guilt, the one who gave them glimmers of putrid hope after each endeavor was none other than him.

When every memory of that flashing in his mind, the hysterical Ishimaru snapped with anger.

“He’s ruining everything!” Ishimaru roared, slamming his hand onto the panel. “First my morals, and now my plans! Naegi-kun, why must you continuously torture me like this?!”

Further sight of Naegi’s face and features made Ishimaru feel more mixed up and maddened inside. Trial after trial, case after case, the boy of hope foiled every chance of despair with his optimism.

He cringed and grimaced, eyes shut and thick brows furrowing with every thought. Ishimaru may have been the Mastermind behind it all, but it was evident Naegi was the one driving him to feel more despair from his troubled desire and foiled plans. Why did the one he was so attached to have to be the one to ruin it all? Why couldn’t he do the opposite? Why couldn’t he just comply with order?! Why couldn’t Naegi just--

...Join him. The very possibility came to Ishimaru’s head and soothed the savage beast. If Naegi could bring hope to others in a heartbeat, then surely he could do the same with despair just as easily? A menacing grin formed from his once frowning lips, dark chuckles crescendoing with delight as more suitable thoughts came to him.

_Hellfire_

_Dark fire_

_Now gypsy, it’s your turn_

_Choose me or your pyre_

_Be mine or you will **BURN**_

Now Ishimaru was more than elated, cackling with mad delight until he tampered with the monitors until they showed only Naegi’s pleasant face. He picked up the Red Scarf once again, grasping the cherished gift in his palms as if it were some precious ruby sought by many.

The Hall Monitor held the scarf to his face, tossing one end of it over his shoulder until it was firm in place. He inhaled more of its delicious scent and into the fabric went evil chuckles from its grin. With the scarf still embracing his skin, Ishimaru looked at his security screens again, taking the sight of Naegi’s face in through his blood-colored orbs. He walked closer and placed a palm on a section of the student’s screened face, ceasing his laughter and looking on.

“It’ll be your choice, my dear Naegi,” Ishimaru said, black boots firm on the floor. “The day I finally break your little hope streak, you can either rule with me forever, or you shall indeed suffer dire consequences.”

_God have mercy on him_

_God have mercy on me_

_But he will be mine or_

_He will **BURN**_

With that all settled for now, Ishimaru switched the cameras back to their regular surveillance settings. He placed the Red Scarf back in its drawer neatly, and started to get to work on some new plans for the next murder case before he would head off to sleep. Ishimaru took out the photos of the remaining seven students for aid, placing Naegi’s directly in front of him next to Sakura’s. Scratching and scribbling a pencil on some blank white sheets of paper, Ishimaru grinned to himself at what he had in mind.

“I love you, Makoto Naegi,” he purred to himself, glancing at the photo again. “Once I’ve made order from your imminent despair, you will be **MINE**!”


End file.
